


Dance Fit For a Goddess

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M, jumilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude wins himself and Milla tickets for a dance, yet little did even he expect just how talented the Lord of Spirits is with her moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Fit For a Goddess

It was a curious thing, how sometimes a single decision; one seemingly, absolutely meaningless decision to the bigger scheme of things, could start a chain of events and lead people into unexpected situations. This was true now with Jude Mathis, who had jokingly put his name into a raffle contest, not even knowing what the prizes were, only to find a few months later that he was one of the lucky winners who had been blessed with tickets to the opening of a new dance club in Trigleph. Luckily, the contest holders hadn’t overlooked one crucial part when it came to dancing, so instead of Jude having to go there alone, he had been given two tickets so he could bring a partner with him. Jude just happened to have one in his mind; one unlike anyone else would even dream of dancing with that night, a literal goddess.  
  
  
  
“What a peculiar thing indeed. I didn’t think you were very interested in dancing Jude.” Milla asked as the couple were making their way through the partly dark streets of Trigleph, with mostly street lamps guiding their path. The weather was far from optimal. It was raining, but luckily the rain did little to wet their clothes as Milla was holding a small barrier on top of them; an Undine umbrella of sorts.  
  
“Well…to be honest with you, I’m not…but you see Milla, I imagined that you’d like it.” Jude said, leaning a bit closer to her. Milla didn’t say anything, but gestured Jude to continue, all while they crossed paths with other couples who must have been on their way to the same event, based on their similarly fancy clothing. Jude had decided to go with the classic tuxedo look, completed with a tie and a haircut, while Milla’s attire was much more on the glamorous side, with it’s long white hem dragging behind her, kept in the air by her wind artes so she or no one else would trip on it.  
  
“Well you see, when we used to fight side by side, you were always so graceful, so I’m imagining that this kind of thing comes to you naturally.” Jude explained quickly while rubbing his neck. Being spontaneous like this, making decisions without really thinking them through wasn’t really like him, yet there were times when even Jude couldn’t be completely logical either.  
  
“I took some dancing lessons myself just so I wouldn’t be a beginner. That would look awkward.” Jude laughed quietly, yet when he was expecting Milla to laugh with him, he was instead feeling Milla’s fingers lifting his chin up, making him face Milla’s soothing gaze.  
  
“The concept of awkwardness is something you humans tend to use as an excuse not to do something. I’m happy to hear that you didn’t let such doubts stop you Jude, for I’m grateful to be here with you.” A lot of time had passed since fate had brought them together, yet time hadn’t affected Milla’s ability to say all the right words to inspire just about anyone. Jude in particular. The time the two got to spend together was limited, so seeing Milla be happy about this put Jude at ease.  
  
“Heh…thanks Milla, I appreciate that. I wouldn’t really…I couldn’t imagine doing something like this with anyone else to be honest. Back at school I often skipped all the dances because it felt kinda forced to me, but…now it sorta feels…” Jude tried to come up with a word, tapping his chin as if it would grant him the answer.  
  
“Natural?” Milla asked while squeezing his hand tenderly.  
  
“Yeah, exactly.” Jude smiled back at her. The Jude of old never would have agreed to something like this. It definitely would have made him look like an idiot, yet given the company he was with, Jude felt like he could do anything.  
  
“I have to agree with you there, Jude. With you I can be honest to myself as well, but it seems to be much more of a human thing: trying to act like someone you’re not in order to impress others…why do you let such things stop you from enjoying yourselves? You are living your own life, you aren’t responsible for others when you make your choices. Their opinions shouldn’t really matter to you.” Milla said, her voice both gentle and stern at the same time.  
  
It was indeed a good question; one that Jude had been pondering from time to time. For the majority of his life, he had tried his best to please his father, yet it was the same twist of fate that had made their paths cross, which had eventually made Jude change his career. The change was that he was making choices on his own. It had led him to work with science and researching to heal the world in another way, among other things that Jude could only previously dream of.  
  
“That’s a very good point…I guess we’re all just trying to fit in. I was always a bit more shy and reserved, so to fit into that role I…didn’t really participate in anything like that.” Jude explained.  
  
“That is very human; letting supposed boundaries and norms restrict you; keeping you from enjoying yourself or being who you are, or want to be. I know a lot about human history, and I can tell you Jude, that not allowing people to be who they are only does them harm. I hope you’ve learned to be brave in that regard, and not let the opinions of others hold you back.”  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t be here with you if I let those bad memories hold me back. To be honest, I’m just happy to spend some together with you, Milla. These meetings of ours are few and far between, and…” Jude flustered, once again struggling to find the right words. Milla though, was patient, as she simply looked at Jude with radiating smile on her face.  
“…and I want you to really enjoy yourself, that’s all. So I hope this is to your liking…is what I’m trying to say.” Jude coughed, feeling his throat drying up by simply the virtue of Milla being near her, looking even more beautiful than normally, which he thought to be impossible.  
  
“Oh Jude.” Milla laughed happily, leaning in closer to him by wrapping her arms around Jude’s, before leaning to rest her head on his shoulder.  
“You should know that you’re the main reason I take breaks from my duties. I’m glad that Muzet and the Four can take care of my duties while I’m gone, as the time I get to spend with you here is definitely invigorating and rewarding. Even if we’re to just lay down and read books, I wouldn’t change that for anything.” Milla assured Jude with a nod.  
  
Part of Jude wanted to ask Milla if what she said was true, or did she say those words just to make him feel better, but deep down he knew that Milla wasn’t the type to lie, even if it would make others feel good about themselves. At times, Milla’s honest approach seemed a bit ruthless, but it was her way of assuring those around her. The years Jude had lived in his father’s shadow and in self-doubt were all but distant memories now; replaced by a confidence he had found through his journeys with the goddess walking by his side.  
  
“Thanks, Milla, it’s nice to hear you say that.” Jude replied with a faint shade of red spreading on his cheeks. Milla’s words were certainly partly to blame for causing it, but it wasn’t just that. The dress Milla was wearing was definitely fitting for a goddess, with rainbow colors all around it. The open back wasn’t revealing too much of her skin, but certainly enough to be stimulating in visual sense. It was perhaps thanks to the time spent away from each other that made Milla seem exceptionally beautiful. The way her hair bounced slightly with her head, the way she smelled, it was all intoxicating to Jude. All the hard work, restless weeks and overtime hours at work…they didn’t matter now. Not when the reward for it all was spending time with someone as special as Milla.  
  
The line to the club was luckily nonexistent by the time they arrived there. Most of the people who had been invited were already in, based on how loud the music was playing, even outside. Thanks to Jude being a public figure with his world changing research, the bouncer didn’t bother asking him for a ticket, knowing he was one of the lucky winners. Jude wasn’t very much into being a public figure, but like it or not, his face was all over the papers after his major breakthrough with spyrite research.  
  
Once inside, the music only got louder, but luckily not so much that you couldn’t hear other people over it. The current song was ending, Jude knew that as he had heard the song a few times while working late with only the radio there to keep him company often times.  
  
“When this one is over, should we go in there as well?” Jude asked while leaning to a nearby handrail around the dance floor.  
  
“That’s why we’re here, after all. We might not get into fights anymore, but I do hope I’m still as flexible as before.” Milla said as she arched her back a bit, stretching herself just like she liked to do before and after fighting. This time however, she didn’t have her blade with her, but if she was any bit as glamorous as before, her moves would still leave others breathless, Jude in particular.  
  
As the volume slowly faded, so did many of the people fade away from the dance floor. Thanks to his recently acquired training, Jude knew how to properly behave now as he bowed his head down and extended his hand for Milla, asking her for a dance without saying a word. While Milla herself didn’t have any experience with dancing and still lacked some common knowledge of human customs, she knew what Jude was trying to do. She grabbed a hold of his hand; her white gloved fingers interlocking with Jude’s as she allowed him to lead the way.  
  
The band was already changing their sheets, preparing themselves for the next number; but that mattered little to Jude. When Milla stepped down the stairs behind him, Jude could swear he felt the time around him slowing down: almost stopping. Perhaps it was indeed the fact that they got to see each other only a few times a year, but he was truly left speechless as he admired Milla in all of her glory, all the while holding her by her hand.  
  
“You’re awfully quiet all of a sudden Jude, is everything all right?” Milla asked, her question waking Jude up from his trance. Flustered, he shook his head to signal that everything was okay.  
  
“Y-yes, I’m fine. It’s just…it’s been a while since I’ve seen you, that’s all. The picture next to my bed is beautiful but…it’s no where near as good as seeing the real you.” Jude mumbled quietly back at her.  
  
“Ladies and gentleman, it’s so nice to see all of you here, even on a rainy day like this. Next up, we have a passionate song full of strong feelings and all that good stuff, so I hope you’re all ready to swing those hips and rock the world!” The announcer said before he left the stage.  
  
“Ready, Jude?” Milla asked as she stepped in closer to Jude, guiding his hand to support her bare back while she positioned her heels so they wouldn’t step on Jude’s feet’s. Lifting up his head, Jude looked at Milla, gulping nervously as the band was slowly starting to get the music playing.  
  
“Yeah, let’s hope those lessons paid off.” Jude laughed, nodding to Milla right before the music started. When the first sounds came from the violins, Milla was immediately in her element. Her left leg went in between Jude’s legs while the right one wrapped itself around Jude’s left one. With both of their hands holding onto each other, fingers interlocked in a loving hold, Milla leaned in closer to Jude, pressing herself up against him. In that moment, Jude could barely remember any of the training he had acquired over past few months, but like reflex his body followed the motion on its own, despite his mind staying a few moves behind. Taking a step back with his free leg, Jude leaned back slightly, all the while keeping his posture fixed, allowing Milla to lean in closer to him and keep herself standing by holding onto him.  
  
Keeping her hold tight on Jude, Milla let go of his leg, but instead placed one of her hands around his neck. Seeing how Milla’s legs were already a bit spread out, Jude knew what she most likely had in her mind. As Milla glanced at him, Jude bent over slightly, his hand still supporting Milla’s back and her side. Using Jude as her support, Milla let her heels capture the floor around them, spreading her legs wide apart from each other, all the while relying on Jude to hold her standing.  
  
“Oh wow, you’re a natural!” Jude yelled over the music, his eyes glimmering with both admiration and adoration. Clearly Milla was proud of herself as well, as she giggled while flipping her hair so it wouldn’t get in front of her eyes.  
  
“Thank you Jude, you’re an excellent partner as well. It’s as if we’re linked just like in battles of the past; our bodies moving in unison.”  
  
Jude could only laughed at that point, feeling his nervous energy leaving his body and instead replaced by the desire to do his best. To enjoy himself by letting go of his fears and doubts.  
  
“Follow my lead Jude, let’s show others what a proper union between humans and spirits is like!” Milla said, wrapping one of her legs around Jude’s back while making sure that he had one of his hands feeling and supporting her back. Jude responded with a quick nod, stepping in closer to Milla so she could arch her back, her hair wildly swinging, almost touching the floor. She was held in the air by Jude’s strength alone, much like in the past, she was putting her faith on him, and just like before, it paid off. He was someone she could always trust; to be there for her and to make sure that their common dream would indeed come true.  
  
  
  
“That…now that was surely something.” Jude said while doing his best to cool himself off. The first dance had been full of passion, but the ones coming after were no less impactful, or less enjoyable in comparison. Even Milla was feeling a bit of sweat on her forehead, giggling under her breath as she saw just how many people were admiring and talking about them.  
  
“Indeed, it seems like we left them and ourselves speechless. Thank you, Jude, for bringing me here. I’m really enjoying myself.” Milla whispered to Jude, smiling widely before leaning in to give him a kiss on his cheek. Jude though, had other plans, as he grabbed Milla by her hand and by her hips, leaning in closer much like on the dance floor, but his lips weren’t going for her cheeks, but to taste the sweet nectar of her lips instead. The kiss was over just as quickly as it started, but its impact was anything but a short one.  
  
“It’s good to be back here…with you, Jude.” Milla whispered, wrapping some of Jude’s black hair around her index finger.  
  
“Likewise Milla, likewise.” Jude replied before leaning in for a second kiss of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
